Nephilim Fur
by Like u would care
Summary: Aivana, or Rose as her grandparents call her, is a 10 year old little girl who loves to wander her grandparents land. One day when she is skipping around in the grass, she spots a dog.
1. Chapter 1

Nephilim Fur

**I do not own Darksiders 1/2**

Chapter 1

"Dum~ Dun~" Aivana sung, it was a random song she would commonly hear her grandfather hum when he would do the farm work with her. She skipped through the grass that was grabbing for her shorts, the moon making the endless fields eerie and unwelcoming to travelers, but not to Aivana Rose Jordan.

Aivana was a 10 year old girl with dirty blonde curls that danced on her shoulders, and had bright and lively chocolate-brown eyes. Before she reached the path she was going to follow home, she shrieked and fell, slipping on a wet stone when mad barking sounded behind her.

She stumble in the dirt and started to run, looking over her shoulder. She paused and came to a stop when she spotted the dog. It was a beautiful huge pure white husky. She was cautious, thinking the dog might give chase, but slowly started to approach when it didn't move but just stared at her, its tail wagging slowly.

"Um... do you have rabies?" Aivana called out to it, maybe about five feet from it. The husky tilted its head, its tail ceasing to wag back and forth. Aivana held back a giggle, tilting her head to tease the dog. The husky pawed the ground and straightened its posture. Aivana giggled and put her hands behind her back and walked toward the husky.

"So... um… why are you out here boy?" Aivana asked, reaching a hand down for him to sniff so she could pet him. The husky glanced at her hand, then back up at her. His ear flicked up and he looked over to the tree line not far off.

Aivana glanced over just in time and saw something charge out from the trees, running through the grass straight for them. Aivana froze with fright as the thing came at her like a bullet. The husky jumped in front of her at the last moment and whatever it was hit him hard in the side, so hard that dust flew up from the road and forced her to cover her eyes and turn away.

She coughed and waved her hands around her face, gagging a few times to get the taste of dirt out of her mouth. When she finished, she looked back to the husky and saw another dog on the ground, breathing hard like it had run forever. The husky hadn't budged an inch.

She crouched down and peaked over his white fur down at the other dog. It finally caught its breath and was greeted by the nasty blue glare of the husky.

"A german shepherd? Wha-?" Before she could say anything, the husky grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her forward. She landed in the grass with him still biting down on her sleeve.

"Ow! What?!" Aivana asked, her face contorting into a pout. The husky let go of her sleeve but the German Shepherd shoved his muzzle against her leg, trying to get her to stand.

"If you want me to follow you, you can just nudge me, you don't have to push me in the dirt!" Aivana complained, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Grandpa is going to kill me if I come home with dirty clothes!" She glared up at the two dogs, which were anxiously waiting for her to pay attention to them. She raised an eyebrow at them and walked toward them. They backed up. She walked forward, and they backed up.

They were leading her to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they passed the first trees of the wood on her grandparents property, Aivana could hear whimpering coming from somewhere ahead. The husky kept walking and the shepherd moved his head under her hand. She looked down at him and he gave her a sad look, which was really strange for a dog that was happy not long ago.

She looked back up and the husky was waiting for her expectantly. Aivana raised an eyebrow and gave the shepherd a pat on the head and followed after the bigger dog. He pushed the bushes out of the way and a very tall black Great Dane stood there, his teeth showing and a growl boiling in his throat.

Aivana immediately backed away and hid behind the German shepherd. The husky barked at the Great Dane. Slowly, the bigger dog closed his mouth and backed away to reveal another dog.

Aivana was curious and crept a little closer, the German shepherd staying loyally with her. It was a chocolate lab lying on some hay.

"Did you steal that?" Aivana asked, looking up at the Great Dane and husky. They gave her emotionless looks, which was what she expected from dogs.

"Is... are they hurt?" Aivana asked, getting up and walking over to the Labrador, being sure to keep her distance from the Great Dane that was watching her with stern eyes. She sat beside the dog and looked them over.

"She's bleeding, her leg…" She whispered, carefully running her hand over the calm fur on the Labrador's head. The lab's eyes cracked open weakly and she whimpered, which made the other three dogs surround them.

"I-I can help! We just need to bring her to my house-"Aivana stopped, her grandfather wouldn't be happy if she brought home four stray dogs. She pondered for a moment of where else there was to go. The Great Dane nudged her, nearly knocking her over.

He pointed his muzzle to the field where there was a large oak. Aivana furrowed her eyebrows then a light bulb lit up in her mind.

"I have a little house I used to play in over there! Come on! I don't know your names, but help me get her to the house!" Aivana said. She took off her jacket and put it under the hay the dog was sitting on and waved for the husky to come over.

He did and she took the ribbons she had in her hair out, tied it to the sleeves and made a harness-type thing on the husky.

"Okay, pull her with us! I have some wrappings my grandma had me keep in there if I got hurt while playing!" The Husky effortlessly followed them, the Dane and the shepherd on either side of the lab while Aivana skipped ahead. When they got to the small clubhouse, Aivana cleared a path for the husky to bring in the other dog. She piled all the junk that was on the floor outside by the door.

Aivana came back inside and had her hands on her hips but they fell. The other dogs were leaning over the lab with worried looks.

"Hey, she isn't dead! I won't let that happen!" Aivana chirped, running over a cabinet and pulling out a small box. She sat beside the shepherd and Dane, throwing the box open and pulling out a roll of bandages.

"See? I didn't lie." Aivana said, showing them the roll. She turned back to the lab and pat her gently on the head again to reassure her.

"Aivana Rose Jordan is here to help!" Aivana announced, even though it was only her and a few dogs in the small wood-made house. She unrolled the bandage and gently picked up her paw, wrapping it up as carefully as she could. She was surprised the dog hadn't reacted much to her clumsy nurse skills.

"There, I'll fix it tomorrow. I'll bring you food in the morning; my grandparents are probably worried sick! I have to go, I promise I'll be back, don't leave!" Aivana said, getting up and untying her jacket from the husky and pulling it on in a hurry. It was near midnight and she had to get home or she would get in trouble.

She didn't waste time with anymore goodbyes and took off out the door, making sure it closed behind her and taking off down the dirt path to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aivana skid to a stop on the porch, nearly slamming into the front door. She was about to go inside, but someone caught her red-handed. Her grandfather swung the door open and he gave her a stern look.

"I was watching you from the windows Rose. Don't come runnin' up these steps, you could fall and you know we don't got money to pay a doctor to come out here! What were you doin' out so late? We were worryin' ourselves sick!" The elderly man yelled his voice loud and upset. Aivana bent her head down and put her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry grandpa; I was out playing and lost track of time. I swear it." Aivana answered in a low. Her grandfather huffed and kneeled in front of her.

"Come 'ere youngling'." He said with a dry mouth. Aivana walked closer to him and he pulled her in a hug, his sweater nearly suffocating her, but she ignored it.

"Darlin', we love ya. Don't look down at the ground when I or your grandmother gets onto you. I'm sorry for getting' loud, I was just worried. Come on, get inside and get to bed." He rasped, unsteadily getting off his knee and standing his full height. Aivana smiled and ran past him and up to her bedroom, remembering to wave to her grandmother when she passed while she was knitting on the couch.

She closed the door behind her, changed into her night-gown and ran to the window. She could barely see the big oak tree, standing alone in the dark. She frowned and turned away from the window. Aivana climbed into the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

The dogs, they were all she could think about. _I should come up with names for them. I can train them! _She suddenly thought. _But what would be good names for them? Oh, I could name the big white one Blizzard! Um… for the German shepherd… Maybe name him Titan or Lucky… something like that... For the big black dog… um…_

Aivana paused; she had a hard time coming up with a name to call the Great Dane.

_Maybe… maybe Bone? Or Skull? Something weird about him that makes those names fit… Well I guess Skull will work then._

Aivana smiled when she thought of the black Labrador.

_Maybe I could call her Lady like our old dog._ Aivana was remembering the golden retriever her mother and father had that they named Lady, but she was too excited about the strays to think about her parents. She yawned and rolled onto her side. She let her thoughts roll away and her fatigue make her rest and she slipped into sleep.

Next Morning…

"Rose! Its morning, come get something to eat!" Her grandfather called from downstairs. Aivana shot up and threw off her covers and ran down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast today?" Aivana asked, running up and climbing into her chair and sitting on her legs. Her grandmother chuckled and reached over, patting her on the head affectionately.

"Your grandfather's favorite meal. Bacon with cinnamon bun waffles."

"Don't ruin the surprise Patty." Her husband called from the kitchen. Aivana and her grandmother shared a laugh. Her grandfather came out of the kitchen and laid the plates down on the table top.

Aivana pulled her plate to her and the frosting for her waffles.

"What are you going to do today Rose?" Patty asked, watching her from the corner of her eye. Aivana had stuffed her face with the waffle and chewed, swallowing it.

"Um, same as I did yesterday I guess. Oh! I want to feed the chickens today. By myself!" Aivana announced, looking to her grandfather for permission. He smiled and put his fork down.

"Fine, I'll go put the feed outside for you, but you better stick to your word." He said, standing up and going to the kitchen to wash his hands. Aivana went back to stuffing her face with a wide smile.

It was the perfect cover to go check on the dogs.

**I typed this up over the week because I couldn't get it out of my head. How do you guys like it so far? I know, I know I have three other books I'm currently writing but after "Surviving" is done, I have this one to work on. Please leave a review and tell me what you think is going on, have a nice day.**

**-Like u would care**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aivana skipped out of the house, holding a bag that had bacon and a few sausages in it. Her grandfather walked up behind her and she quickly hid it in her backpack.

"I set out the feed for you, just make sure you don't spread too much." Aivana nodded and pulled on her backpack and ran off to the barn. Some pollen was drifting in the air and tickled her nose, but she wiped it off her face with her sleeve and continued to run to the chicken coop.

The rooster called out to her when she came around the side of it near the gate.

"Quiet down Ron!" Aivana giggled, reaching over the fence and grabbing a waiting bowl from a barrel. She walked over to the bag of feed her grandfather promised and dipped the bowl inside to fill it.

She unlatched the gate and walk in, making sure none of the hens waiting didn't get past her legs. She tossed out some of the feed for the chickens and wasn't surprised when they swarmed her.

After she had fed the chickens she left to go see the dogs again.

Aivana was walking down the road and saw the husky standing outside of the little house by the tree.

He looked over at her and moved out of the way of the door. Aivana smiled and ran up to him, crouching to pet him. She saw the Dane watching her from the window, and then he moved out of view.

"Did something happen?" Aivana asked, turning back to the husky. He shook himself and adjusted his jaw, but didn't show her any sign of distress.

Aivana gave the husky a hug then walked inside. The Labrador was sitting up now and seemed to be having a silent conversation with the Dane.

"So, are you guy's psychic?" Aivana asked. The dogs broke their stare and looked up at her. She spotted the German shepherd off in a corner sleeping on his back with his tongue out and his paws up. Aivana giggled, he was goofy.

The Dane made a sighing sound and sat beside the Lab.

"Oh yeah! Um... you-"Aivana reached out the door and poked the husky and gestured for him to come inside.

"-need to be in here. I got you guys some food."Aivana said, reaching into her bag and pulling out the bacon and sausage. She gave each of them some and went over to the German shepherd. She poked it in the belly and it twitched. She waved the bacon in front of his face. The dog shot up and bit her hand to get the bacon. Aivana panicked and screamed her instinct to hit him on the muzzle.

The shepherd let her go and she fell back, clutching her hand.

"Strife-"Someone yelled, but stopped suddenly. Aivana whirled around, looking for her had yelled. Only the Great Dane was there, his eyes wide. Aivana stood up and gave him an amazed look.

"Di… Did you just talk?" Aivana asked. The Dane let his eyes relax but he didn't move.

"You might as well tell her now anyway. She is just a mortal child; she will be fine to tell." A female voice said. Aivana's eyes widened and she looked to the wall and saw the Labrador staring at the Dane.

"Wait, wait! What?" Aivana demanded. The Lab looked over at her.

"Please child, calm down. We can explain if you let us."

"Um, okay… but… wait, tell me your names!" Aivana said, running over to the Lab and sitting down next to her.

"I'm Fury."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a few hours of explanation, Aivana understood what was going on.

"So, you're not dogs… and you don't know how you became dogs or how to turn back to normal?" Aivana asked, looking up at Death. He nodded.

"We would appreciate it if you kept this in our circle." Death said. Aivana nodded.

"Yeah, but-"

"We need to move somewhere else. Staying out in this shack isn't safe. And Fury is still injured." War interrupted. Aivana looked over at him.

"Well I-"

"I am well enough to travel and fight." Fury chimed in, giving War a warning look. War looked away. Aivana was a little confused by their bickering but stood up to get their attention.

"You guys can come to my grandparent's house! You might not be allowed inside, but you could stay in the barn if he let you!" Aivana said.

"If he'll let us?" Strife asked from his spot in the corner across the room.

"Well, um, we haven't had a dog in the house for a long time and I don't know how he would react to me bringing home four dogs at the same time…" Aivana said, shrinking down a little bit with doubt.

"Would you try, Aivana?" War asked, his voice bringing her back.

"Of course! We can go now, before it gets too late. If you want." Aivana suggested. Death looked over to Fury.

"Are you sure you are well enough to travel? I don't believe her house is that far from here." Death said. Fury growled at him.

"I get a cut on my leg and suddenly I'm the precious package. Of course I can travel!" Fury snarled at him. Death didn't react to the sharpness in her tone and turned to Aivana.

"Then you may lead the way child." Death instructed. War and Strife came over to Fury and helped her up. Death and Aivana were in lead. When they got outside Fury had refused anymore help from her brothers and kept pace behind her older brother and Aivana.

"See the barn? The house is just in front of it. Oh wait!" Aivana said, halting her walk and turning to them.

"What is it?" Strife asked.

"I can't just bring you guys there and call you by your normal names!" Aivana explained. It would be strange if she came home calling dogs names like "Death" and "War".

"What the hell is wrong with our names?" Strife demanded. Death growled at him.

"Don't you think it would be suspicious if we showed up and she, a mortal child, called us by our natural names?" Death asked. Strife went silent.

"She will have to call us by different names. Do you know any that would help keep our little secret a secret?" Fury asked, sitting down.

"Well I'll admit when I first met you, before I knew you could talk, I had come up with names to call you by…" Aivana said, a small blush of embarrassment bubbling up to her cheeks.

"May we hear them?" War asked. Aivana sat down, making sure her dress covered her knees and the grass wouldn't ruin it.

"Well for you I had thought of the name Blizzard since your fur is white…" She said. War glanced at himself.

"I think that would be a suiting name."

"What about me?" Strife interrupted.

"Well for you I was thinking something like Lucky or Titan…"

**Sorry I ran out of time in class to write more but I guess here is a moment for you guys to vote for Strife's dog name. Titan or Lucky. I won't be putting a pole or anything like that up, just leave it in the reviews if you want. I hope to get more done later. I hope to finish Surviving by next weekend. Thank you all for reading, I hope to see you soon.**

**-Like u would care**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I prefer Titan, thank you." Strife said, interrupting her thoughts. Aivana nodded and turned to Fury.

"I wanted to name you Lady, after my parent's old dog we used to have." Aivana said.

"I am fine with that name." Fury said, her tail wagging behind her. Aivana turned to Death and they all knew why this was going to take a while.

"Not any good mortal pet names for me hm?" Death asked. Aivana raised an eyebrow. Was that disappointment she heard?

"How about Night, or Shadow, or Skull?" Strife piped up from the right of Aivana.

"Shadow would work." Aivana said. Death nodded and stood up.

"Alright, we're ready. Lead us, Aivana." Death barked. Aivana nodded and got up, fixing her dress, and continued the trek to her grandparent's house.

"How do you think they'll react to their granddaughter bringing home four random dogs? And how in the nine hells is she going to explain that?" Strife whispered to Fury. Fury sighed.

"I have no idea, but it would be helpful if we had somewhere to stay so we can figure out how to change back to normal." Fury answered.

"Hold your tongues. We shouldn't be talking about this yet. Nothing is absolute." Death growled, interrupting their words.

**I know, very short especially for someone like me but it's a half day today at school so I couldn't get much done. But I hope this is enough to hold you over for a few days.**

**-Like u would care**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aivana ran up to the barn and peeked inside to see if her grandfather was inside. He was attending to one of the horses and had his back to her.

"Ok, my grandpa is in here. I'll bring him out. Act natural?" Aivana said, sounding more like a question then anything else.

"Alright let me sniff your butt War." Strife joked. War narrowed his eyes at his older brother. Strife wagged his tail to show he was just messing with him.

"imbeciles." Death muttered. Aivana went inside to talk to her grandfather and the four of them waited.

"I know it is a strange thing to ask, but are any of you excited?" Fury asked. They looked at her curiously.

"Excited? For what?" War asked. Fury smiled.

"Well, I don't know how to put it into words… We're going to practically be part of Aivana's family, at least until we figure out what is going on…" Fury said.

"You're excited to be someone's bitch?" Strife asked, referring to how female dogs were called bitches. Fury glared at him.

"That's not what I meant at all you bullet brain! I just mean we should be thankful that Aivana is so willing to help us when most humans would try to kill us!" Fury growled at Strife, getting in his face. She desperately wished she could smack him.

"I see your point. But Aivana is a child after all; she wouldn't understand why we are a threat to be around until she is older." Death spoke up.

"What do you mean, "Until she is older"? We're not sticking around that long! Are we?" Strife protested. Death sighed.

"Shut up Strife." Death muttered. Strife was going to retort, but Aivana came around the corner with her grandfather behind her.

"Four of them? By God Rose, that's a lot to take care of." Aivana's grandfather said, looking over each of them.

"Please, please, please! I'll take care of them, I promise!" Aivana begged, holding her hands together and doing a begging gesture and giving him puppy dog eyes. He looked over the dogs one last time and sighed.

"Alright. We'll keep them but I hope you know you have to do everything. You have to feed them, wash them, pick up after them, including their poop, train them, and keep them out of trouble." Her grandfather said.

"I will! Thank you!" Aivana said, hugging her grandfather. He chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Later tonight I'll take you into town with me and we'll get some supplies for them. Go show them to your grandmother, I still have some things to do in the barn." Her grandfather said. Aivana nodded and started going up to the house. The dogs followed her, but when War passed the elderly man her grandfather reached out and gave him a gentle pat on the head.

War glanced at him but decided not to protest, it was normal for humans to show affection to their pets.

Aivana opened the door and gestured for them to come in. Death entered first with Strife behind him. War and Fury were the last to enter.

Aivana ran past them and to the couch where her grandma was overlooking the newspaper.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Aivana called. Patty looked away from the daily columns to her grandchild.

"Hello dear. How is it outside today?" Her grandmother asked. Aivana jumped onto the couch beside her.

"It's awesome! But guess what!" Aivana said excitedly, wiggling with excitement. Her grandmother raised an eyebrow and a small smile crossed her features.

"What? It must be important to get you so happy."

"Well um it's a long story but uh I found these dogs and I brought them here and grandpa said we could have them!" Aivana explained.

"Oh? Where are they then, I would love to meet these dogs of yours."

"Hey! Come over here guys!" Aivana called, turning around on the couch and hoisting herself up on the arm rest and waving for them to come. All of them had been mainly scoping the place and looked over to her. Strife was the first to come running. He ran up beside the couch and put his front paws up on the cushions.

"This one is Titan." Aivana introduced, holding Strife's head and petting him. His tong was hanging out and he looked excited to meet her grandmother.

"I think he is over doing the dog act…" War whispered to the others. Fury rolled her eyes.

"You know Strife loves attention." Death whispered to War. They both shared a small chuckle and walked over to Aivana.

"These are the other three! I named the big white fluffy one Blizzard, the tall black one Shadow and I named this one-" Aivana gestured to Fury.

"Lady." Aivana said, wrapping up the introductions. Her grandmother nodded, looking over the dogs to remember their names.

"Well aren't you elegant?" Patty asked, reaching out and petting Fury gently. Fury didn't really know how to react so she just sat still.

"These are some nice dogs… Are they calm? None of them have bitten you?" She asked Aivana. Aivana was about to say no, but she took a glance at Strife and he lowered his head in a nervous way.

"Um… no no. None of them have bit me." Aivana said, brushing off her hesitation as best she could. Her grandma chuckled.

"Alright. Why not go out and play some more? The sun isn't down yet." Patty suggested. Aivana smiled and nodded.

"Okay, come on let's go!" Aivana said, making sure all four of them followed her outside.


End file.
